bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Monolith Battle
The is a tough 50-round Special Mission unlocked at Rank 70. It features a hostile Cosmic Monolith at the top of the track, which will passively cast its dark-based spells on your towers. If you fail to beat the Cosmic Monolith by the end of Round 50, it will teleport off-screen and you will get a game over... after a cutscene of several Cosmic Monoliths destroying Grand Monkeyopolis. However, you only have to destroy the hostile Monolith to win, beating all 50 Round is not required. The theme for this track is TPF Trans from Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Beating this mission for the first time rewards you with 300 Monkey Money and the Cosmic Monolith tower. Beating this mission after the first time rewards you with 200 Monkey Money. Cosmic Monolith Stats The Cosmic Monolith featured here has 50,000 HP and can use several spells. This Cosmic Monolith has a 90% evade chance. It only uses spells about once every few rounds at first, but as the Monolith takes damage and as the rounds pass, the spells are used quicker. *Antimatter: Deals 40HP dark damage to the target tower, and 5HP damage to all other towers in the radius of a Big One. *Pulse: Deals 60HP dark damage to the target tower. May reduce target's damage by 20% for 10 seconds. *Pulsar: Used past Round 10. Deals 35HP damage to all towers in a radius 25% larger than a Big One. *Cosmic Buff: Boosts evade to 95%, and increases damage by 70%, for 20 seconds. *Cosmic Portal: Creates a portal releasing random Bloons. The portal only releases Bloons equal to the specified RBE. This attack is similar to Odd Music's Odd Portal, only it doesn't release notes and is a dark red. This is only used when specified. *Doomsday: Only used below 10,000HP. Fires a laser, dealing only 2HP dark damage. A giant fissure will open up, dealing 200HP damage to all towers near the fissure, and 40HP damage to all other towers. All Bloons on-screen take 1000HP damage. Cosmic Monolith takes 500HP dark damage (note that it WILL be healed). 40-second cooldown. The Cosmic Monolith also has many resistances: *85% resistance to fire-based attacks. *x2.5 damage from electricity-based attacks. *80% resistance to ice-based attacks. *100% resistance to earth-based attacks. *100% resistance to poison-based attacks. *40% resistance to explosive attacks. *95% resistance to wind-based attacks. *x2 damage from water-based attacks. *70% resistance to holy attacks. *Healed by dark attacks equal to intendeddamage * (1.8+(damagetaken/40000)) . Does not evade dark-based attacks. *10% resistance to everything else. Restrictions There is very little terrain on the track, and no water. Much of the track is an area that is considered Space. Also, if you have already beaten the mission, Cosmic Monoliths cannot be placed. Placing towers on the same section of terrain the Cosmic Monolith will result in the Cosmic Monolith draining the life force of the tower, healing the Cosmic Monolith by 5HP for every 1HP drained from the tower. Mechanical Towers can be drained too. The only thing immune to the draining effect is the Idiotic Monkey, because if the Monolith sucked its life force, then the Monolith itself would become idiotic. Also note that this mission is strictly on Hard difficulty. Rounds #20 Rainbow Bloons #30 Rainbow Bloons #8 Ceramic Bloons #2 M.O.A.B.s #3 rushes of 60 Lead Bloons each #14 Ceramic Bloons #1 B.F.B. #40 Lightning Bloons #6 Regen Ceramic Bloons #1 B.F.B., 1 M.O.A.B., 1 Ceramic Bloon, 4 Rainbow Bloons #1 T.U.R.B.O. #30 Rainbow Bloons. Cosmic Portal will be used to release 3000 RBE of Bloons. #2 B.F.B.s #10 M.O.A.B.s, 10 Lead Bloons, 10 Red Bloons, 10 Ceramic Bloons #A rush of 1000 Speedy Everliving Green Bloons. #40 Rainbow Bloons. Cosmic Portal will be used to release 4500 RBE of Bloons. #3 B.F.B.s #3 T.U.R.B.O.s, 1 B.F.B., 2 Speedy M.O.A.B.s #3 D.D.T.s, 6 Infinite Lead Bloons #1 Regen M.O.A.B., 4 Infinite Rainbow Bloons #1 Z.O.M.G. #A rush of 1500 Everliving Speedy Slow Down Pink Bloons. #1 Z.O.M.G., 1 Speedy M.O.A.B., 1 T.U.R.B.O., 1 Regen Everliving Ceramic Bloon. Cosmic Portal will be used to release 3000 RBE of Bloons. #9 D.D.T.s #2 Regen M.O.A.B.s, 1 T.U.R.B.O. #70 Infinite Lightning Bloons #1 Regen Infinite Rainbow Bloon #2 Speedy T.U.R.B.O.s, 2 M.O.A.B.s #1 Auracryst Jabber #2 Z.O.M.G.s, 3 D.D.T.s, a rush of 12 T.U.R.B.O.s. Cosmic Portal will be used to release 4500 RBE of Bloons. #3 Z.O.M.G.s. Cosmic Portal will be used to release 4500 RBE of Bloons. #A rush of 40 T.U.R.B.O.s #A rush of 2500 Everliving Speedy Slowdown Purple Bloons. Cosmic Portal will be used to release 7500 RBE of Bloons. #1 Auracryst Guardian #1 B.L.I.T.Z. #A rush of 50 Speedy T.U.R.B.O.s #1 T.M.A. Mk. I (non-boss) #2 Auracryst Jabbers #1 T.M.A. Mk. II (non-boss) #1 Auracryst Guardian, 1 Auracryst Jabber #1 T.M.A. Mk. III (non-boss) #2 B.L.I.T.Z.s, 2 Everliving T.U.R.B.O.s #200 Speedy Infinite Lightning Bloons #10 Nuke Bloons, 10 Charge Bloons, 10 Heavily Armored Speedy Purple Bloons #1 Auracryst Devastator #3 Auracryst Jabbers, 1 Auracryst Guardian, 16 Regen Ceramic Bloons #1 T.M.A. Mk. 1, 1 T.M.A. Mk. 2, 1 T.M.A. Mk. 3. All are non-boss. #2 Auracryst Jabbers, 2 Auracryst Guardians #1 Auracryst Devastator, 1 Auracryst Jabber, 1 Auracryst Guardian, 1 B.L.I.T.Z. #1 E255 Achievements *Spacetime Warp: Defeat the Cosmic Monolith before it uses Pulsar for the first time. Worth 750 Awesome Points. *Cosmic Powers: Defeat the Cosmic Monolith in the Cosmic Monolith Battle. Worth 250 Awesome Points. *Cosmic Meltdown: Defeat the Cosmic Monolith after beating Round 50. (In other words, destroy it in the final five seconds!) Worth 500 Awesome Points. *Apocalypse Survivor: Have at least one tower survive the Cosmic Monolith's Doomsday attack. Worth 300 Awesome Points. Trivia *The Cosmic Monolith will warp away at the end of each round, and will re-enter at the start of the next round. This is to prevent towers from attacking it while there are no Bloons on the track. *After you beat the only bloon in Round 50, you have 5 more seconds to destroy the Cosmic Monolith! Category:Special Missions Category:References